Prayer Message
by kasaneneko
Summary: - George took Fred's place after he died and started to die himself, but a muggle legend will just wreck everything. In a possitive way. [Twincest] 【Fred x George】 Rated M for a reason.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**.

-Fred... Fred... No...NOOO! FRRRREEEEEED!-A red haired teenager, in torned clothes and wholly filled in bleeding bounds ran as hell between corpses starting to rotten... It was so grotesque... But they had to fight with all their might and some people unfortunately failed.

He bumped into a corpse looking his clone and fell over him crying, getting in the way of some stunned red-heads who didn't see that one coming... He felt his soul teared appart, he wouldn't be himself ever again... Fred wasn't going to come back and left him all alone... George was fulfilled in his blood... And Fred was being fulfilled in tears... It was such a heartbreaking moment.

Years passed by, and he was married with Angelina and made two children in the way. But he knew he was taking in the place of his brother... But he wanted that even if it wasn't making him happy, he felt that in this way Fred would live inside him. George loved Fred just too much... When he was looking his family portraits or photos, He would look at Fred and ask him what to do... And when he was fucking Angelina, faking his excitement... He thought of Fred fucking her. Even she would moan Fred's name... Sometimes she would call him Fred while talking... He touched where his missing ear should be. The only difference between them... George identity was dissappearing slowly, while Fred was taking his place... George was slowly dying.

The next first of April arrived without delay and It was their birthday... His birthday, so he went out the balcon, looking at the high sky line... Since Fred wasn't there, all his birthdays were filled with pain, tears, suicidal thoughts and existencial doubts... A star was falling from the sky...

-Fred... Please... Come back... Come back home... Come back home...-He got on his knees and started to cry.

His son, Fred, approached him as quick a he saw George crying with a bottle, a feather and a papyrus holded in his tiny hands.

-Dad, please stop crying! I may have the solution to your problem!- His son grinned widely, giving him the crystal bottle carefully.

George tried to hide the tears as he could, he didn't want to make his child sad. -What is this, sweetheart?- he tried to smile, failing creepily.

-Well, you know, there is this muggle legend...-

-Muggle legend?-

-Or tail, whatever... It says the sea carries all your wishes, but they must be pure wishes, you cannot wish something greedy just for fun or the sea will punish you!

\- Oh... It sounds just so cool honey... -He patted his son's head, faking his interest a bit to not hurt his child's feelings, since he tried all methods he could think off wishing his twin to come back.- Please, tell me all about it and remove that worried look of yours!-

-Well, with this feather you have to write down your wish in this papyrus and enter said papyrus in the bottle. Then, the bottle must be thrown at the wide sea...-

-Haha... Well, sweetie, it must be time we four go have some sea vacations, don't you think so?

The waves were crashing against the cold air...In London the Easter arrived in a still freezing weather, but George didn't feel like getting back his words about spending their holidays at the sea. And he was glad he did. He went to Mojacar, a Spanish beach. The water was so hot and the Sun burned his skin so enticingly! He was walking all alone at night, following the empty line coast, with a bottle in his hands. When George heard his son Fred telling about that muggle legend, he just thought it would be a silly and worthless method as the rest he tried out, but in his heart and mind he started to develope a new hope... The last bit of hope. He was at the edge.

George looked at the sea side. So calm. The sand in his feet was so soft and warm, as a rug... It smelled like salty fish. He realized it was just two seconds to midnight and threw the bottle to the sea, and with it all his strength, he got dismayed there, his wet face showing all his suffering.

He woke up in a cold hospital room, being shaked by Angelina.- Fred! Fred! Not again! Please! Wake up! FREEEEED!-

-I'm George...- He whispered feebly, still half asleep. -Fred... I miss you so much...- And Morpheus kidnapped him one time more.

Many days, weeks, two whole months... And he still was recluded in his St. Mungo room. His beloved children would visit him two or three times a week, but Angelina didn't come again since the day George told her he wasn't Fred, something he shrugged instantly, is more: He felt relieved he didn't need to fake. That morning, he received an owl, with some divorce papers hanging on its beak. He wrote his signature in all of them and laid once again on the hospital bed. He started to feel freelier... And happier. He was starting to recover his identity, his life... -It wasn't what I wish... But... I feel It's going to come true-.

He finally went out of that prison and came back to Mojacar with his children. One night, while he standed in the beach all alone( as usual lately), an earthquake began to shake in an unusual strength and a voice rumbled in his head. -I regret so much killing Fred...- The ground on his feet teared appart and he felt off.

-George... George... Can I sleep with you...? M-my bed got wet... I-it wasn't me, I promess!

 **Hello! I'm Ana and I'll be** **just a shitty twincest fangirl** **the author leading this trip. I know, you all might be now with your knives pointing at me asking why the hell I wrote just some lines and call it a chapter. So before stabbing at me mind this is an introduction! Longer chapters will follow! Promess! Also, English is not my first language so may feel sometimes I just copied-pasted some Translate-Google shit! But no, it's just my grounded English level, so feel free to punch the shit out of my grammar in the reviews! Have a nice day, afternoon or night! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Glad to see you again, Fred

**Chapter 1: Glad to see you again, Fred**

George whined. He was so comfortable there in the warmth of his bed and Fred just woke him up. "Come in..." He opened wide his eyes when he realized how high his voice was. ' _It must be a dream, George... Nothing to worry about... Since his death... You always dream of him..._ ' And with that thoughts, he got to sleep again in a cuddle with his twin, a wide bright smile on his lips and a pinkish hint in his cheeks.

"Freeeed! Geooorgeeeee! Chaaaaarliiiiiie! Peeeeeercyyyy! Aaaaarthuuur! Breaaaaakfaaast!" Their mum called right away from the kitchen, followed after some yelps from his brothes, since Gin was still too young and was sleeping peacefully in her little craddle.

George stroke his eyes... He realized that he had his hand's skin way softer than before... He got up and saw his twin... His five year old twin, smirking at him.

"George, it's time..."

"We do a prank..." George continued. He didn't know why, but he realized he couldn't control what he wanted to say... Or to do. He was shocked.

Fred grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Okay, so, what's your plan?" This time he found he could control what he was saying and doing.

"Well... Do you remember that big book? The one with blue covers? With two swords in the front cover?"

"Sure."

"Well, on page 127 there was something written about a vow..."

"And Ickle Ronniekins is..."

"Our perfect guinean pig..."

"So frail and clumsy, that crybaby!"

George grinned to his twin. Oh, how missing were this kind of moments! A tear found its way in his trembling cheeks and Fred wipped it out carefully.

"What was that for? Is there something hurting you? We can go and tell mum-"

"Not... Just... Felt so lonely... For a lot while and... "

"Sssh, here, here, you are with me, okay? I'll never leave you, you'll never be alone... If you feel that way just call me and I'll do my best to bring your happiness back..." Fred cut him off, in a very tight hug, trying to calm him down... But, he instead, cried much more, nigging his face between his neck and shoulder.

They started operating on their house tree, a blank paper full filled of anotations done by two pretty unclear handwrittings, leaving no blankspaces.

"Fred, I really do think we should... Prank another person. And leave the vow for another day, I mean, Ron still babbles and it may ruin it all! " Fred smirked, knowing who he was refering to.

"Yeah... That bastard always falls..."

"And he lost our spiders."

"D-did we really have spiders?"

"Not sure... It might have been a dream as well... Hmmm... Anyway, that git deserves it!" George was so stunned inside. He, again, said something he didn't meant to say. He was getting worried. ' _Well... It's a dream, right? It's okay if I can't control some things of myself, right?_ ' He thought, trying to convice himself he was dreaming. But, sure it was a pretty long dream, nevertheless it was a happy one.

So, after having some lunch, they started to prepare the prank. They brought a cube, pouring into it a little of lemon juice, some salt, white power dust and flour, mixing it carefully along with some vinegar, doing their best not to drop anything of that mixt to the floor.

"He will have such a nice sleeping..."

"...'Til he realices that he hasn't skin anymore." They chuckled.

Oh, yeah, they would be all carefull and caring to not hurt anyone of his family and friends, but Percy... They didn't know why, only, they felt something was wrong with him and they couldn't cling to him, the twins were aware at every moment.

That night, two little five-year-old boys were giggling and cuddling very tight together, while a poor teenager was screaming in pure pain, with a red, damaged skin, stinging like hell.

Some days passed by and Percy ended up in St Mungo, all the same he was going to be released the next day. But George felt very bad, a feeling that softened everytime he came near Fred. He wiped away all his thoughts with just his innocent smirk, however, he still regretted it all so he walked to some wasteland, full of pretty and fragile flowers, making a beautiful, color-coordinated bouquet. Suddenly, Fred appeared there.

-Why you here? I missed you! Why didn't you tell me where you were going to? Don't you trust me?- Fred looked at him with a hurt gaze.

George returned the gaze, flustered.

-I-i'm... Sorry... I regret... Really regret what we did to Percy...-George took Fred's hand and pressed it against his chest.- It... It hurts, Fred!- A tear rolled down his cheek.- But I didn't want you to think I'm clumsier or weaker or...- A hug fron Fred ended everything. Fred pushed the back of George's neck and kissed his blushing cheek.

-Let me help you, my dear brother.

After two hours, George and Fred were together handing a to Percy, both flustered and mumbling his apologizings between babbles. They were so jittery! Percy took the bouquet, threw it into the trash, carefull to close it properly and looked at another side.- Just... Go away... Bastards.

A year passed since then. Fred was still all furious against Percy for throwing away the art piece they made, making his beloved twin cry. George, for the other side, tried to calm him down with his sweetest words, back rubs and hugs. ' _He will sooth eventually. Maybe I just need some inner strength to make him calm in this dream of mine._ '

But days and weeks and months passed by within their lives and nothing changed. George was desperate... But he wasn't as creative as Fred with big pranks, and he was running out of ideas. So, he decided it was time for making the vow to Ron.

Oh, their asses hurt so much! Her mum really gave them a very painful whipping-based beat! They eeped everytime they sat during a bunch of days and stop talking to their mum for weeks. Still Fred's anger to Percy didn't go down and George gave up trying to calm him down, they continued spoiling each other in lovely manners though.

One day, Fred got some spiders from a nearby green area and gave them to George. "You said a year or so ago that we had spiders... Well, that we had them in your dream! Aaaaaanyway, I know it's a week too soon, but I was so excited to give you your birthday present!" George took the present carefully, all red from head to toes. "Y-you di-didn't have too... They are... Pretty scary... I like them... I really do... Hmmm... We could share them... I mean... " Fred chuckled. "So you need help to take care of them... Well, granted."

"Happy bathday, boooyyys!" Ginny bubbled between giggles, being caressed by his twin brothers and attacked them with a very tight hug.

It was their birthday and they were receiving many gifts. Even Dumbledore hold over an important meeting to join them, but not only pleasant people came there. Lucius Malfoy wanted to join too, performing his friendly role almost ideally.

Said old bean elbowed his wife, who quick aproached them with some treats over a salver. "Please, pick one. But not more, huh? We would feel rather poorly if we found out you damaged your teeth and can't pay-" She stopped when enough glares assassinated her "Alright! Alright! Please, keep the tray for you!" And she almost troted to her husbands side.

Half an hour later, they were cutting the cake together, with a sword after many pleadings to her mum, with Fred's hands wrapping George's that were holding the sword. They were handed dishes magically and they filled the dishes with the pieces of cake in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, hahaha, the youth, eeeep! Molly, I tell you, your twins are going to do pretty good, eeep, in our Gryffindor team, eeep, as beaters eeep!" A legless McGonagall added, taking another sip to her firewhisky cup.

"Miss, I may be quite impolite but I really think you should go home..." Hagrid looked at his clock and sighed "It's ten past twelve and... Pretty woman as you are in danger." He kissed her hand holding her daringly, which make her all blush and giggles. "It was a great party! Thanks for inviting us!"

The day was over, and it was quite late. Professor Flitwick was the last to leave and now they were all alone only with their mother.

"Mummy, we gonna clean it all, promise." George smiled sweetly while took some dirty dishes in his tiny hands. Fred looked at him rather quizzicaly but made no comments and smiled in a similar way to her.

"Okaeeeee... Baaaaaat... Eeep!" She wasn't very sober. Too much Vodkater "Cising reut ot plasamb..." She mumbled senseless and felt to the ground.

They shrugged and made their way towards the kitchen, where there was a magical sink than opened the water engineering and a magical sponge that was at the same time a dishwashing detergent, getting smaller in each use. So, Freddie took advantage since they were all alone and approached Georgie, that was cleaning diligently one of the dishes.

"What was that for?"

"Hmmm... Mum was just too drunk to take care herself of all the dirty dishes and they were in the yard." Freddie nodded and took Georgie's recently washed dish and started to dry it with a towel . "I also wanted some time alone with you... D-don't take the wrong idea! I-it's not like I-"

"Ssssh." Fred patted his head softly "It's okay... I guess, you are the cool one and I'm the talkative. We are just a perfect match."

They were in the halfway of cleaning dishes, talking about some misterious magical creatures when Freddie elbowed slightly George. "My fair lady, it's time I do the cleaning. I wouldn't want your hands to be all dry and wrinkled in a future."

"N-n... Idiot! I'm not your-"

"Here, here, just grab the towel and be useful."

"How dare you!" Fred chuckled. "You must be a good wife, Georgie, or I'll divorce you"

"Are we playing now moms and dads?" George giggled.

"Yeah, I'll reward you later if you behave yourself as a good wife, so, hurry up and dry them faster!"

"I-i'm doing all I can!" George flustered, screeching teeth while rubbing faster the towel onto the dishes.

By the time the hens started to wake up, they were finally done with hundreds of dishes and deadbeaten.

"Hmmm... Freddie... I was a very good wife... So... I want a piggy ride..."George looked at him with his cutest smile and Fred swalowed hard and decided that George deserved it, after all, he promised a reward after a good work.

So, he picked him up carefully and headed both of them to their room. By them, Fred was quite breathless, he lost it all between shortbreaths and his pales face was now coloured in a slight shade of purple. He landed George carefully, and take a breath, sinking between the blankets.

George looked at him doubtdully, grimacing in guiltiness, so, he crouched till his lips touched his younger twin's flustered cheeks, that reddened much more. Realizing what he just did, he jumped onto his own bed.

"I-i wanted to thank you and... G-good night!"

"Ha! I'm sleeping with you, brothie!" Fred shined up the bed and cuddled George with one arm, busying the other caressing the hair of the elder."Good night, Georgie."

They started to sleep together everyday since that day.

One day, Fred and George were together, playing on the yard, chasing after some gnomes, casting some electrokinetical spells. Since they were just seven year old, the much the poor gnomes could feel was a little cramp, slightly painful, enough to make them run. But...

George, accidentaly hit his brother, a loud buzzing sound hissed, while his baby brother shaked madly without control, some tiny thunders roving throughout all his body... His eyes got white and he fell onto the ground.

Next thing he saw when he woke up was his brother, with tears all over his face, and still didn't stop, apologizing between mumbles, holding a bucket... He felt a warm, clean and soft blanket wrapping his body... Moved his head to the another side and realized that he was in St. Mungo.

' _That psycho bastard is so obnoxious, telling everyone I'm awake.'_ Fred glanced to his family, that wouldn't stop throbbing questions, so he instantly felt his head was going to burst, so he decided act deaf and pretend he is unconcious. ' _He didn't have had enough trying to kill me, he have to give me the same bucket he gave to Percy. You know what, git?'_

"I don't want your flowers, I don't want anything from you! Just go away and never, ever, AT NO TIME dare you to talk to me." He took George's bucket and casted a fire spell. As he was this raged, the spell was quite strong, shocking his already surprised family and looked satisfied towards his brother. And smirked.

The following days he tried to go to the hospital, the nurses would tell him that he wasn't welcome, that he was feeding his emotional unstability and that they were the ones to greet him in his name. That broke his heart. ' _This is not a dream. This is a fucking nightmare..._ '

Fred, eventually after a month, came back home but... Anything was the same anymore. He avoided, ignored and, even, pranked George. The latter just could avoid him and wait until the storm calmed down.

It was a very sunny day, very enticing and dreamily to spend walking. George felt like walking and so he did. He just stepped out of home when he heard two laughing voices. His twin's and... Someone's elses. The curiosity took the best of him and, in the shadow of a tree, over a blanket, he saw his brother mimic the movement of washing dishes with a flat rock. He would finish that mimic and passed the watered rock to a brunette, who would dry it with a towel.

"I-i... How could you do that to me?!" George yelled, tears poured uncontrollably across his face, rubbing his chest, where an increasing pain was struggling his strength out of his body.

"Oh... Look, I clearly have no time for your petty plans... I'm expending some quality time with my beloved wife" George widened his eyes.

"But... I am your wife!"

"No" Fred chuckled cruelly "You are nothing but a pitty nuisance"

"B-But... I love you, Fred!" George yelled, feeling how his entire body was red in his blush.

"Then I'm sorry to say our feelings aren't mutual." Fred grimaced in fake awfulness, looking at his twin from head to toe, and pecked the lips of the other boy, who remained all cool, stepped aside from the argument between both twins.

In a blink, George was lying in the rotten floor of wooden that was their house tree's, fetal position, mourning like the day he lost him. Because, he lost him again and it was even more painful than last time. After some depressive days, he found his way into a wizard kid's park, remembering everything he and Fred would do to have fun and started again with the emotional breakdown.

A green haired boy aproached him, patting his head. "Hey, honey, are you okay?" His songful voice woke his mind up .

 **Okay, so, the first chapter is up! I feel I just rushed things up in one point and I sincerely apologize, this is the first fic I do in YEARS (My profile still is from the 9th of april, the year 2013) and I kinda lost the track of this. Nevertheless, I'm working on this with all my might, because I read some weeks ago the whole Potter story and I kinda felt like some twincest. Everytime I read a book it happens to me that I make crazy, incest and sinful slash pairings... Or, rarely, straight. My bad. Oh gosh I started ranting! Well, I saw many long stories of this pranksters, very few of them completed. So, yeah, I'm doing a long story dedicated to you, crazy people like me! Next chapter will be "Jealousy, partly clear." Figured out what is it about? Good boyz/girls! See you in the next chapter! Remember to criticize me!**


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy, partly clear

**Chapter 2: Jealousy, partly clear**

"Not... I-i feel really poorly... I-i want to die and-"

"Don't you dare say that again!" The green haired lifted his chin. "Oh... You are so cute... Oy! Sorry, please, go ahead and tell me."

George was dragged by the cheerful boy to a bench on the shadow and sat by his side rather close, they would touch themselves at the minimum movement. But they just didn't care and stayed like that.

The silence was getting awkward, with the green haired waiting to hear the story that teared the poor cutie in front of him, but receiving no answer. "My name is Albert. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"M-me, G-george..." He stuttered whiping a tear away.

"How old are you?"

"I-i'm seven... A-and you?" He looked straight into the eyes of that cheerful boy. Hazel. A common colour, but with a very special shine, he noticed... A heart in his pupils? George decided he was a very interesting boy.

"I'm ten" The boy took a deep breath. "I received some days ago an owl from Hogwarts saying that I've been chosen to go there. But, it seems as my family is muggle, they know nuts about all of this."

"R-really...?"

"Yup. Sure they know I had something special, maybe the way I change my hair colour, my pupils or even my skin colour, but this was a shock for them" He smile warmly. "It's a pitty we won't be in the same year, cutie..."

"B-but I-i'll join you in just two or three years! And I will write you owls and-" Albert give him a soft peck on his lips. "I'm sorry to say I have to go now. Can you come here tomorrow too, honey?"

"Y-yes..." The younger blushed. "B-but i-it's not because I might have a crush in you or anything! I'm used to play on here!" Albert chuckled.

"Haha, see you tomorrow."

"Sweetie, you're smiling! Have you made a friend?" George flustered, gluping some chicken awkwardly, his face fired red as his hair.

"N-no... W-well... Yes... B-but he isn't at all the most handsome boy I've ever seen! His awesome green haired hair and weird heart shaped pupils hadn't me impressed at all! " George stuttered, closing his eyes strongly, on the edge, which made his mother chuckle and Fred stare at him, following the conversation, his face eaten by angerness.

"What is his name?" Asked Molly happily, stroking his arm.

"He's called Albert. He's attending Hogwarts once September arrives."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! But he isn't born into any wizard lineage we know, their parents are muggles." Molly smiled gently, picking one of the fried potatoes.

"It is said that muggle-born wizards are usually between the strongest." Fred smacked the table bellow him, making all the crockery tremble and a girlish gasp from Percy.  
"What do you think you're doing, Fred?!" Molly scolded on his direction, pointed with her finger, rather confused by such a suspicious behave from her son.

"JUST-STOP-TALKING-ABOUT-AL-GIT." And Fred ran in an incredible speed to the bedroom he shared with George, being stared by everyone there, including little Ginny, who started to cry.

"He is called Albert!" Yelled Ron's high-pitched voice. "And mum says we cannot use git!" This deceived him a tight hug of his mum who just pickes Ginny up, which made him giggle.

Later on that night, George couldn't avoid anymore his slumber and decided it was time to confront Fred before sleeping if needed. Luckily, when he arrived, some snoring came from his bed. His bed?! He peered silently and noticed Fred had been crying.

As it was his bed, he shoved between the blankets and, almost instantly, he was embosomed way too tight by his baby brother, who looked at him wakeful, half-closed eyes.

"I really hope tomorrow you gimme some kind of explanations." And he returned to his cozy sleeping, softening the hard embracing of his cuddle.

George felt someone's finger playing on his face, after he was shaked. He stroked both eyes in a feline motion and looked with a pout at the similar-looking todler in front of him.

"Who is Albert?" George sighed and covered his whole body, head included.

"Leave me alone, I need my beauty sleep!"

"No beauty sleep for you today."

"I feel sleepy! Go play with something! Or your wife! Go play with your cooler-than-me-wife!" George snapped, eager to get back to sleep.

Fred chuckled archly, making his way onto the door.

"Good night, my fair laddie" He turned the knob, receiving a grunt from George, who was now in shut-eye.

George was getting all handsome when he got to see his twin once again. Fred looked silently at him, a slightly fresh parfum being dosed over his neck and back of his ears. He turned to his back when he saw Fred. He nodded and looked down, to find a gorgeus muggle watch he once asked his father for, provided anyone else wanted it. A choker later, he was heading towards the door, drawing rein when he heard a chuckle.

"Oh, look at my brother, looking all handsome and maybe two years older. Looking too baby for him without all that shit?" Teased a voice behind him.

"Nothing of your business." That wrathed Fred, who yelled while he was leaving that everything the latter would do was his business, but now he only had in his mind the anxiety of seeing Albert again.

Albert took a munch at one of the fruit sandwiches he was told to pick up.

"Mmm! Delicious! Were you the chef of this delicatessen, sweetie?"George nodded, a deep red florishing in his whole face. "Haha, you would make a good wife, d' you know that?"

"I-if you asked me to, I w-would be the best wife ever..." George stuttered, looking at another side, eaten by embarrassment. "S-so, your family name was...?"

"Jones, love. Albert Zacharias Jones. But skip the 'Zacharias' there, I hate it." Albert widened his already wide smile and munched his sandwich another time.

That night, after the incident with Fred, his mummy sugested to help making some snack for Albert and him to share together. George found out it was a pretty cool idea and decided to make somefruit sandwiches and now he was very pleased Albert liked them all, even licking his lips enticingly every now and them, when some cream smudged his lips. They finished the contents of the picnic and Albert lied onto the grass.

George blushed when he hunkered his face down and licked the cream resting on Albert's bottom lip. "Y-you, naughty boy..." Albert flustered, placing slowly George over him. "You are nothing but innocent. I wonder how far you are willing to go with me, hun."

"Shut up" George smirked. "I just wanted to taste the cream down your lips."  
"So dishonest with yourself..." Albert sighed, messing his red hair between his fingers carelessly, falling both in a comfortable silence, followed by a nap.

They both were awaken by a dog tautening their clothes with his mouth, making George groan, digging his face in Albert's chest.

"Morning, honey. Did you have a good night?" Albert teased with a smirk, raising his head to give George a dovelike kiss on his cheek.

"I'm one of those kind of people that have a bad time waking up."

"Sure thing" Albert chuckled. "May you think about spending this weekend at my house?"

"I dunno... I never did so and mummy may not like it to pieces..."

"Well... Just try, alright? We would have loads of fun there! And I know we just met and stuff, but, I just want to know everything about you"

After some kind of happy boost between George and his mother, who let him go, he began to pack some things in a tiny suitcase, humming happily some kind of song. When he was to grab a pair of briefs, he noticed Fred was staring behind him with a darkened gaze.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It isn't your business!" Fred looked quite upset and George was getting quite scared. "O-okay... J-just s-stop look-looking me that way..." He stuttered, and Fred nodded. "Alfred's house. This summer It's quite hot, he has a pool, and I want to get a bath with him. I can't wait to see him without shirt..." He sighed dreamly, drowning to see his abs.

Fred looked even angrier. "Aha. Good to know. Don't forget to pick your sun lotion with you as It would be so great if he could rub your back and relieve your tensions." He kicked George's calf and went out of the room, leaving a confused George swearing in pain.

Albert's house was so huge! Right when they arrived, George was shocked. He never saw such a monstrosity- in a good way! Albert tightened the grip on his hand and George smiled him back. He was going to have so much fun.

Firstly, Albert decided to give him a tour withing the rooms of the central part of the house, since it was so big that himself was afraid of getting lost, but he promised to George that he would cherish the opportunity he was there and explore together, haunting withing the adventure rush the secret treasures his muggle family was keeping inside so nobody would know about them.  
First place they were to see was the hall which George observed it had a tiny door hidden between the furniture it was there, behind an angel sculpture that was holding a table with a overblown mirror that had the form of a spider net, only its pieces were kind of more geometrical.  
Next, was the kitchen, were they had some fun making some sugar butter cookies that were to be eaten right away after the tour.

Subsequently, several hours passed by and they decided it was time to get a nap and continue later with the tour thing. Albert's bedroom was huge and situated on the left wing, one of the first rooms of the second floor. It was blue coloured, the favourite colour of Fred and George, and it seemed it was his. The rest of the furniture was black, white, red and green. Albert, who was carrying George's suitcase, grinned as he saw that he impressed him. Albert left the suitcase onto a red lovechair and sat in the bed, offering his hand to George.

"We're sleeping together, right?" George, even if embarrassed, nodded quickly and accepted his hand.

By the time they finished the tour, George discovered at least one passage per room and was more than eager to see the rest of his house, but he was so sleepy again, Albert would be a sir and don't get fussy about it, embracing him protectively and kissing his front head.

Next day, they traveled along the wings, remembered every single room (there was even an observatory!) and now they were in the pool, trying to do a synchronized dolphin jump over a ring they situated in the water. George decided it was the best day of his new life, he forgot about the dream thing, it was his life now.

He remembered how much he suffered lately with the actions of his twin and tried to get in the fun, and forget everything, and forget even more. Albert had to pee and he offered to wait for him, sat on the border and started to think. He recalled he had some time ago, he recalled Roxy... And Fred, their beloved sons. He wondered what was happening to them, if they missed him, while he tried to remember his wife.

He just eventided that he married her because of someone, since he was gay. And that that someone may be Fred, his twin. Did he love Fred 'in that way'? Isn't that a sin? May it be that Fred broke his heart because he was in love with him, his own brother? George gasped, feeling hate against himself. Eventually, Albert come back with a 'box' in his hands, thin but large. He was saying something that it was a 'film', a 'DVD', which made George wake up from his day dreaming and glance at him out of curiosity. "DBD?"

"Something like that, 'DVD'. An 'V' of Verity, between two 'D's."

'Verity?' George frowned. He knew someone with that name, a tall brunette woman, but he remembered no more about her.

"S-so... What is that muggle device for?" George asked sheepishly, with his cutest smile, after a long pause trying to retrace who Verity was exactly.

The elder boy explained, somewhat blushed, that a film is something you watch on tv that tells a story like in books or comics, but with movement like in real life. The idea fancied George, who eagerly accepted happily to watch "The story of Adelaine".

Albert leaded him on to a room that was like a common cinema, maybe twice as huge that made George's jaw drop to the floor. "Alright, sweetie, choose a good sit and I'll be right away next to you as soon as I play the whole thing." And, with that, the green haired dissapeared, leaving him confused. He chose to sit on the fifth line, in the center, as he might have been calculating that that position was the best to see a film in that cinema. Soon, Albert joined him, trailing an arm over his shoulder and getting him tightly by his side.

The film finished and, for the first time, he saw Albert without his charming smile.

"It really was an absurd film..."

"Oh... Yeah... They had a good plot, but the scientific explanations ruined everything." Albert looked deep into his eyes, and bended his head, so his lips contacted George's and moved them, till he felt like entering the tongue in the play, but, decided it wasn't just a good idea. George still was too young for that.

"Shall we drink a hot chocolate cup for warming up and resume our exploring?"

"Yup! But this time I propose we search something within the catwalks so we are motivated enough to perambulate them from head to toe"

"What about if we search for wizard objects? Let's see if my family is completely muggle." George nodded, taking his hand and being lead while Albert talked about his dreams.

They were in one of the passages when they encountered a special book, which they whipped through its pages, noting that it was talking about a misterious catwalk in the left wing they didn't enter. Albert looked excited into his eyes took both hands into his.

"You know... When you proposed me to research between the passages, I thought you ran nuts and that if was something childish, too childish for me. But, since you were the one researching with me, I can't feel anything more than glad." George blushed, kind of embarrassed and stunned with the new informations. "And this is funny afterall. Since my family is rich-asses I really didn't have a childhood. Can you believe that before I was sent that letter I never visited that park?" He looked away, recovering his breath out of self-pity. "So please, pardon me. A good boyfriend should trust his pair, even in the craziest ideas"

George decided to pretend he never said that and took his hand gently. "Let's get into the catwalk that book would talk about. We may get something interesting"

By the time they were out of the passageway, switching it with the another in the left wing, the door bell rang. They both looked at each other eaten by confusion and, after a bare second, they decided to go see who was ringing.

"Aaaalbeeeeert! Sweeetieeee!" The girl would jump right over him. "I missed you sooo muuuch! Oh, who's that todler over there? Haha, I never new you would befriend with such penurios people!" She laughed, kneading her precious hazel mane, let it being wavied by the wind. Albert sighed, darkening her gaze.

"It's so wonderful seeing you again, Midori, but... How is it that you are here? You were supossed to be in Paris, between the most luxurious shops, buying whatever fashion says." He chuckled cruelly, his sarcasm floating in his words. George was shocked since his friend was beheaving rather rarely.

"I just wanted to be with you as soon as possible" She smirked. "But I might as well fly back there, as peasants may have... Let's say... Some tiny bugs inside their hair called lice." She chided between giggles out of control. At that point, George was flustered and his eyes were wet, but he didn't want to cry. Feeling his tears coming out from his eyes, he began to run out of there, as quicks as he could.

He barely saw where he was running, just recalling in his head multiple times what Midori have said, as well as other people like the Malfoys. Suddenly, he fell onto the soil in the middle of a country road, because the trees were so close the roots laid way too close of the road and hit his calf. He tried to stand up using his bare hands but, someone pulled him, placing both hands in his hips, taking him up, so he sat up.

"T-thank you..." He mumbled, trembling overwhelmed between the pain of his injured knee and his heart, just watching his helper blurry and stroke his eyes with both hands, but his helper already was whipping his tears by the time he noticed it.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, taking George's face between his hands and kissing him deeply.

They were so busy in themselves they didn't notice the red haired stalker behind them, hidden behind a secuoia.

 **Hello, my beloved readers! It's been a time...? *Laughs* I'm sorry, this chapter turned out so smut and slow, poor Georgie! But I really am going through a very lazy moment... *Sighs* I just wanted to develop in a chapter the new pair and its begginings, also Fred's jealousy and... Kinda psycho behaviour? *Chuckle* Well, this was everything... I'm so excited to develop a new chapter! This time, it will be called "Chapter 2: The middle of the road is dangerous!". By the way, the title of this chapter is a song by Suzune Ring, the cancelled vocaloid. I really hope she can get to us. If there is a song based on the middle of the road by Vocaloid, post it please! OwO! Remember to punch the shit out of my grammar/vocabulary, and see you on my next chapter3! [52 views?! I'm very happy :3! Thank you!]**


End file.
